By Torpedo or Crohn's
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: /Sequel to "Rubber Traits"/ Yoruichi and Soifon are comfortable in their relationship, but what does the rest of the world think?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This is a direct sequel to my fic "Rubber Traits." It would be very unwise to read this without reading Rubber Traits first, since this builds in that arc.

The title of this fic comes from the Why? song "By Torpedo or Crohn's" off of the album "Alopecia." The song itself has nothing to do with this fic. I chose it because I'm continuing with a plot arc i which all the other stories are named after Why? songs and it sounds like a play on the phrase "come hell or high water."

The main focus of this story is not Yoruichi and Soifon's relationship, but how the rest of the worlds, particularly their families, react to it. You could consider this a more in-depth version of "Family Matters." It will not be nearly as long as "Rubber Traits" either, probably only reaching half it's length.

I've posted this on my profile, but** please**, do not leave lengthy, in-depth, **anonymous** review. It's not that I don't want to hear what you have to say, it's that the fact that they are anonymous makes me unable to respond to them.

* * *

Soifon walked down the open hall of the Second Division towards her quarters. The sun was beginning its descent below the horizon while the men of the Onmitsukido changed from training to patrol and from patrol to training.

Sliding to shoji to her quarters open, Soifon was almost immediately tackled by a very happy and very naked Yoruichi.

"Finally, your back!" Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soifon's neck and kissed her. Soifon could feel the cold metal of Yoruichi's bracelets, once the rings she wore in her hair, on her skin. Since Soifon gave them to her some three years ago, Soifon had only seen her without them in bed. Even when she came to her as a cat, she would wear them around her feline neck and tack them off before she transformed.

Yoruichi ran a hand up Soifon's neck, feeling the bow that was tied around it. Shortly after Soifon gave Yoruichi her rings, Yoruichi gave her the bow that she wore when she was a Captain. She thought it was only fair. Now they each had something that belonged to the other.

Yoruichi's hand found its way Soifon's hair. It was the perfect thickness. There was enough of it so that if felt substantial trough her fingers, but not so much that it became a tangled thicket if left unattended, like her's. Yoruichi convinced Soifon to grow her hair out, so she now wore it in a style similar to over a century ago; straight and falling a little above the shoulders, though now her bangs were cut in a manner that framed her features in a more flattering manner.

The hand that wasn't massaging Soifon's scalp began to roam the rest of her. She had stopped taking her apatite stimulants, on Unohana's order, and she had lost some weight as a result. However, having finally managed to overcome her anorexia, she was able to maintain healthy eating patterns and weight.

"Hey," Soifon smiled after she broke the kiss, her eyes never falling below Yoruichi's. "You know I keep some extra clothes around for you."

"Ugh!" Yoruichi through her head back and trudged off the Soifon's closet. Yoruichi occasionally came as a human and left as a cat, so instead of returning the discarded clothes, Soifon laundered them and kept them for just such an occasion.

"I really don't get you." Yoruichi said as she exited the closet, pulling her top down. "You come home from a long, hard day at work and there is a beautiful, naked woman waiting for you, begging you to make love to her, and the first thing you do is tell her to get dressed." She put her hands on her hips.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean my work is done." Soifon replied. "I still have some paperwork to do. Then there's dinner…"

"Soi!" Yoruichi whined and stamped her foot. "It's been sooo long!"

"Yoruichi," Soifon whispered and pulled her in, kissing her fiercely, exploring her mouth with her tongue. Yoruichi moaned loudly and pulled Soifon closer to her. Suddenly, without warning, Soifon broke the kiss.

"Then what's a few more hours?" Soifon tapped Yoruichi's cheek lightly before sitting down behind her desk. Defeated, Yoruichi fell back on to the love seat with a disappointed sigh.

The fact that Soifon was able to wield the power of sex over Yoruichi never ceased to amuse and amaze her. In the beginning of the sexual component of their relationship, they had sex often. Once Soifon rejoined the Gotie 13, frequency of such incidents fell sharply, with nearly a month, sometimes two, in between.

Soifon blamed work, but the reality was that it was all her doing. It was her way of preserving passion in the bedroom. If they made love too often they ran the risk of growing bored with one another. Too infrequently and Soifon ran the risk of Yoruichi going elsewhere for satisfaction. Soifon felt that she had found the perfect balance.

For Soifon, whose life had almost centered around self-denial for the longest time, the change was totally bearable. While she would like to have Yoruichi in her bed more often, she was capable of doing without. Yoruichi, to whom sex was still relatively new, was not faring so well. Not only was the lack of physical intimacy driving her insane, but Soifon ahd also discovered the art of teasing. And she was merciless.

Whenever they did have sex, however, Soifon made sure to make it well worth both their whiles.

This led to another oddity about Yoruichi that ran contrary to everything about her. The usually strong, confident, woman that was Yoruichi Shihoin was not the tiger everyone thought she was in the bedroom. Although she could get quite loud, she was almost completely submissive. The few instances she had tried to assert herself, she had been easily subdued by a few well placed pinches in licks.

Not that Soifon minded. She loved bringing her pleasure and Yoruichi never complained.

Soifon looked at the woman who lay sprawled out over her sofa and couldn't help but feel a pang of the surreal. She has been with Yoruichi for ten years straight and there were no signs of stopping. They were happy and stable. They quarreled of the most trivial things, which was a good thing since it meant that there was nothing more pressing to argue about.

After finishing her paperwork for the evening, Soifon made them both dinner. They ate it on the table Yoruichi bought for her after she got tired of eating of the sofa. It was one of the many creature comforts Yoruichi provided Soifon with after spending more time in her once spartan quarters.

"So…" Yoruichi stood in front of the sink, rubbing her arm awkwardly. Soifon cooked, she cleaned.

"So…" Soifon replied.

"What do you want to do now?" Yoruichi asked with an even mixture of eagerness and nervousness. No matter how many time they did this, the time right before sex was always awkward for Yoruichi. Soifon hopped that never went away. It was a chink in the woman's normally impenetrable armor that brought her down to the level of mere mortals, and that was incredibly attractive to her.

Soifon didn't answer the question. She simply got up from the table and lead Yoruichi back to her bed, laying her down gently on the mat.

Yoruichi liked having sex at Soifon's better than at the Shoten. Her bed wasn't nearly as comfortable, but she didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing them here.

* * *

A solid black butterfly fluttered down from the sky and landed on the shoulder of Tessai, who was sweeping the front porch of Urahara Shoten.

"Who's it from?" Urahara poked his head out of the doorframe after sensing the hell butterfly's presence.

"It's from Ukitake." Tessai answered after the faux insect finished relaying its message. "He would like to see you, me, and Yoruichi at our convenience."

"Really?" Urahara asked. "He say why?" It obviously wasn't an urgent matter.

"No." Tessai resumed sweeping. "Merely that he has some matters he would like to discuss with us when we are able."

"When do you want to go?" Urahara asked.

"Today is already almost over." Tessai looked at the setting sun. "Perhaps tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is then." Urahara agreed.

"Shouldn't you discuss this with Yoruichi first?" Tessai asked.

"Nah," Urahara waved with his fan. "Chances are she'll be heading in that direction already anyways."

* * *

Yoruichi, Urahara, and Tessai were led back to Ukitake's office by Sasikibe. While Soifon had informed them that he was now the Captain-Commander, it was still odd seeing him behind that desk rather than Yamamoto.

"Hello everyone." Ukitake greeted them happily. "I'm glad you could come here so soon."

"You said you wanted to discuss something with us?" Tessai asked.

"Yes," Ukitake took his seat. "It has come to my attention that you," he looked at Yoruichi, "have been spending quite a lot of time here recently."

"Is that a problem?" Yoruichi answered confrontationally, ready to defend her actions.

"Not at all," Ukitake raised his hands. "I simply wish to save you, all of you, some trouble."

"I've asked all of you to come here so that I can tell you personally that I have dropped the charges that were brought against you over a century ago." Ukitake watched the face's that he expected to show relief display confusion.

"I thought those had already been dropped." Urahara replied. "Why else would Yamamoto rely on us so much?"

"It's true. When the truth behind you actions came into light, the charges were forgotten. However, due to all that was happening, Yamamoto never got around to filing the correct paperwork." Ukitake Smiled sheepishly.

"Well then, thank you." Yoruichi acknowledge the large symbolic gesture.

"Now then, with that taken care of, we can get to why I really asked you to come." Ukitake sat up while the three in front of him took notice.

"With the charges against you now officially dropped, you are now all eligible for re-entry into the Gotie 13." Ukitake meet their eyes. "With the exception of the Kido Corps," he motioned to Tessai, "I cannot offer you your old positions back. However, there are still two vacant Captain positions that desperately need filling." He looked at them hopefully. "So, what do you say?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your generous offer." Tessai bowed.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Urahara answered.

"Absolutely." All eyes fell on Yoruichi. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" Without waiting for an answerer, Yoruichi grabbed the two men the arm and drug them to a far corner of the office.

"What the hell?" Yoruichi asked in an angry whisper. "The whole reason we were exiled in the first place has been resolved, why don't you two want to go back?"

"Being my own boss has really worked out for me." Urahara answered. "I get to set my own hours, work at my own pace…" Urahara continued to list the benefits.

"I too have come to enjoy my stewardship of the shop." Tessai answered. "Besides, without me, what will happen to Ururu and Jinta?"

"Hey!' Urahara sounded hurt. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"No offense, but you're not exactly the ideal parent." Tessai scoffed.

"Shhh!" Yoruichi cut them off. "Kiuske, you would still be your own boss for the most part. He's offering us Captain positions."

"Ehhh." Urahara cringed. "I never really liked being a Captain. I was never really good at it either. You remember all the times you yelled at me for not acting Captainy enough." Yoruichi frowned. She had need to set him straight more often than she should have. "The only reason I stayed was because of all the recourse that were opened up to me."

"But you would get those resources again." Yoruichi pleaded.

"I've had a century to collect everything I need at the Shoten." Urahara replied.

"But Kiuske, we've always been a team." Yoruichi reasoned. "It's always been 'Urahara and Yoruichi' for as long as I can remember."

"First off, it was 'Yoruichi and Urahara.' You always got top billing, and rightly so." Urahara paused to collect his thoughts. "Second, we can't stay attached at the hip forever. This was bound to happen eventually."

"I guess you're right." Yoruichi nodded.

"You're a natural leader and teacher," Urahara unfolded his fan. "I'm merely an honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Yoruichi slapped the fan away from his face before they walked back over to Ukitake.

"So, what will it be?" Ukitake asked hopefully.

"Our decisions stand." Urahara answered for them.

"Very well." Ukitake responded, slightly disappointed. "Well then that is all I have for you." Ukitake motioned to the door. "Please, feel free to reconsider."

"Promise me you'll come visit every once in a while." Urahara turned to Yoruichi.

"Of course," Yoruichi smirked. "Who else is going to stop you from blowing yourself up?"

"Between you and Tessai," Urahara shook his head. "I'll never get do some of my more dangerous experiments." Urahara waved to Yoruichi before exiting.

"Please, take a seat." Ukitake offered a chair. It was the only new addition to Yamamoto's old office. During his tenure, all guests were forced to stand.

"There are currently two Divisions without a captain; the Third and the Fifth." Ukitake started shuffling papers on his desks, looking for the correct forms.

"Only two?" Yoruichi asked. "Who filled the others?"

"Hisagi Shuhei finally achieved bankai and took over the Ninth. Renji Abari took the taishu and is now in command of the Thirteenth." Ukitake replied.

"Renji?" Yoruichi looked at him quizzically.

"He met all the requirements and we need those spots filled." Ukitake answered, reading the disapproval on her face. He didn't add that remaining the de facto Captain of the Thirteenth while holding the Captain-Commander position put twice as much stress on him.

"So, between the Third and the Fifth, which one needs a leader more?" Yoruichi asked.

"The Fifth, most certainly." Ukitake answered. "They are currently without a Captain of Lieutenant." Upon hearing of Aizen's death rather than his capture, as she had been promised, Hinamori lashed out against the medics how were tending to her at the time, wounding one and critically injuring another. It was this incident, not Soifon's, that lead Yamamoto to take a hard line attitude toward perceived mental instability.

"Then the Fifth it is then." Yoruichi decided, standing up.

"Calm down." Ukitake smiled. "It's not that easy, unfortunately. We still have to reinstate you. I've called the Captains for a meeting. They should start arriving shortly. Hopefully, we can get you reinstated without incident." Ukitake poured out some tea. "Please, have some tea and relax while we wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Feel free to point out any errors.

Yorucihi's Zanpakuto translates to "Panther Claw," her bankai to "Lighting Panther Claw."

* * *

The layers of Soifon's uniform made it impossible to feel the light pressure of the hell butterfly that landed on her shoulder. As a result, she was a little startled when it began to relay its message.

"Omeada," Soifon turned to the large man.

"Yes, Taicho?" He looked at the petite woman.

"Ukitake has called another Captain's meeting. Continue as you were until I get beck." Soifon brushed the black butterfly off her shoulder.

"There sure seems to be a lot of those lately." Omeada remarked off-hand.

"We are still rebuilding, it's to be expected." Soifon answered before turning and leaving.

Being the fastest currently seated Captain, Soifon arrived well in advance of everyone else. Taking her spot in the conference hall, she crossed her arms and waited for the others to arrive.

The first to come after her were Byakuya and Renji. Since becoming a Captain, Renji fancied himself Byakuya's equal, in spite of the fact that he was a Captain in title only. He was a poor leader and those times where he wasn't struggling with the simplest of administrative duties he was bragging and showing off to the Kuchiki girl.

Then came Hisagi and Komamura. Unlike Renji, Hisagi has proven quite capable. He was essentially the de facto captain after Tosen's betrayal, so the white coat was more a formality.

The rest of the captains filed in once they arrived. Ukitake took his place in front of them.

"Good afternoon, everyone." He greeted them with a smile. "I don't wish to take up much of your time today, so I will cut to the chase. I am pleased to announce that I have found a suitable candidate for the Captaincy of the Fifth Division." Without being summoned, Yoruichi stepped out from behind one of the massive pillars that supported the large rooms ceiling.

"Hello everyone." Yoruichi waved as she stood next to Ukitake. She scanned the group before her. Most were surprised, other's shocked. She caught Soifon's eyes briefly and saw a flash of shock in them before they returned to their impassive state.

Surprise was not a strong enough word to describe how Soifon felt. She didn't know why this was so shocking. Yoruichi was fully qualified and the Fifth was in dire need of leadership. She had just been away for so long that Soifon figured that it was now out of her own volition.

"Most of you are already familiar with Yoruichi Shihoin." Ukitake formally introduced her. "Does anyone object to her assuming the Captaincy of the Fifth Division?" Ukitake asked.

"I have no objection." Unohana spoke first, glancing briefly between Yoruichi and Soifon.

"It'll be nice to have some color in this group." Shunsui remarked, signaling his approval.

"Regardless of the circumstance, she still abandoned her post." Komamura objected. "Though it seems my opinion matters little these days." He looked at Soifon while barring his teeth.

"I object as well." Byakuya spoke. "While she may be competent on the battlefield, she has consistently shown that she puts personal loyalties above all else." Yoruichi opened her mouth to defend herself, but Ukitake silenced her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. He had warned her that this would most likely happen and that she would be best served to just let them argue it out."

"The situation behind her's and Kiuske Urahara's exile have been thoroughly explained and vindicated in light of recent events. That can hardly be used as grounds for her exclusion now." Soifon defended, not looking at Yoruichi, who smiled faintly.

"Where ever she goes, Urahara is soon to follow." Mayuri spoke. "And I can't have him meddling in my affairs."

"All things considered, I think we would be best served if she maintained her post in Karakura," Hisagi reasoned. "As an advanced guard against further catastrophe."

"We already have over a hundred Shinigami stationed in Karakura." Renji interrupted. "How much more early warning do you want?"

"The more power we can have there, the better." Toshiro crossed his arms. "That place is a magnet for trouble."

"Aren't you nobles supposed to be pretty strong?" Kenpachi asked. "If it means I get to fight you at least once, than you've got my vote." The discussion quickly broke down after that. Ukitake ran a tired hand over his face.

"Sasakibe," he called for his lieutenant in a labored tone. "Send word to prepare the proving ground."

"Yes, Taicho." Sasakibe bowed and left.

"What!" Komamura literally growled. "You're just going to go over our heads, _again?_"

"I'm afraid you all left me with no choice." Ukitake sighed.

"There are protocols in place for event such as theses!" Komamura barred his teeth. "You could not get enough vote-"

"And one of those protocols is the taishu," Ukitake interrupted. "Which is well within my authority to order."

"So you're just going to strong-arm another Captain in?" Byakuya retorted. "What would Yamamoto-sama think of this?"

"Yamamoto-sama appointed me his successor to his position!" Ukitake shouted with an uncharacteristic level of authoritativeness. "And one of the first things he asked me to do was fill the vacant Captaincies, and I'm not going to let all of your personal grudges and politicking get in the way of that."

"Those of you who wish to witness the taishu may stay, the rest may leave." There were awkward glances amongst the Captains. By silent consensus, everyone but Soifon, Unohana, and Shunsui left.

* * *

"Sorry," Yoruichi apologized as she tied her Zanpakuto, Hyou no Tsume, to the small of her back in a manner very similar to the way Soifon carried hers. The weight felt strange and foreign after all this time. "I didn't mean to cause such a fuss." She ended a little sarcastically. The small group was currently making their way to the proving ground.

"Don't sweat it." Shunsui answered. "You couldn't get Yama-jii himself voted back in these days." Yamamoto's retirement created a power vacuum. With the loss of the strong warrior, leader, and personality, many of the captains were taking the opportunity to increase their own personal power.

"What's important is that the Gotie 13 returns to full operational capacity as soon as possible, not that all the Captains get along." Soifon said flatly, her eyes locked forward. With the expectation of the Captain's meeting, Soifon hadn't looked at Yoruichi once, which was a little off putting to the brown-skinned woman.

"But we can't all be enemies either." Unohana replied.

"I'm sure once you've been reinstated and get the Fifth up and running again, all this will be forgotten." Ukitake smiled weakly.

The group arrived at the colosseum like proving ground. After receiving a good luck from everyone except Soifon, Yoruichi met the test Administer in the center of the arena.

"You will perform a series of tasks that will demonstrate your proficiency in Zanjitsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido." The large man that was the Administer boomed. "In addition, you must also demonstrate the mastery of both your shikai and bankai."

"Understood." Yoruichi nodded. She had heard all of this before, but there was no use in causing more trouble.

"You may demonstrate you abilities in any order that you choose." The Administer took cover under a stone awning on the edge of the arena. "Begin!"

Yoruichi didn't move at first, unsure of what to do. Deciding to get the easy stuff out of the way first, Yoruichi began to dart around the arena, attacking imaginary enemies with a flurry of blows.

"This is totally unnecessary." Soifon said coldly. 'We all know she is well beyond qualified for the position she is…auditioning for."

"Yes, that's true." Ukitake nodded. "But this will at least keep Komamura and Byakuya off my back for a little while." Ukitake watched Yoruichi switch from throwing punches to hurling fireballs and lightning bolts.

After exhausting every kido spell she knew, Yoruichi reluctantly drew her sword. The weight felt strange in her hands. She began to run through the most complex kata she knew.

"Very impressive!" The Administer applauded. "All that is left is for you to demonstrate you shikai and bankai."

"Right." Yoruichi held Hyuo no Tsume horizontally so that the blade pointed away from her.

"Pounce, Hyuo no Tsume!" The blade glowed white before shrinking. A guard formed around her hand with a short blade sticking out of the bottom.

Yoruichi struck with the weapon. When her fist stopped, a small, sharp, shockwave continued from the guard. A similar phenomenon occurred when she slashed with the blade.

"And your bankai?" The Administer asked.

"Very well." Yoruichi's shoulders squared and she spread her feet shoulder width. "Bankai." She almost growled.

Almost immediately, she was enveloped in smoke. The smoke then coalesced and exploded outward. What was revealed was a panther, covered in armored similar in appearance to that of a samurai.

"Denkou Hyou no Tsume." Yoruichi growled in the male voice she assumed while in feline form. Soifon sat, amazed. She had never seen Yoruichi's shikai or bankai, and she was impressed by what she saw. Her shikai, while very small, was highly maneuverable and complemented her affinity to hand-to-hand combat. Her bankai, as she was currently demonstrating, was literally the fastest thing any of them had ever seen, and its claws and fangs were sharp enough to pierce and cut stone with ease.

"Whew!" Yoruichi exhaled as she assumed her human form. Unlike when she turned into a cat, she was not rendered nude by using her bankai. "It's been a long time since I've done _that._"

"That's quite enough." Ukitake strode up to her carrying a haori. "How soon do you think you can start?"

"I have some stuff I need to get from the Shoten." Yoruichi created a list in her head. "Tomorrow?"

"That sounds fine." Ukitake smiled. "Welcome back."

"Congratulations." Unohana smiled.

"Try to convince Kiuske while you at it, I miss that guy." Shunsui said as he passed her.

"Welcome back." Soifon nodded as she left. Yoruichi frowned. She hadn't expected hugs and kisses, but she had expected a little more from Soifon.

* * *

Yoruichi spent the rest of the day shuttling her personal belongings from Urahara Shoten to her new quarters in the Fifth Division barracks. The entire Fifth division was abuzz, everyone trying to catch a glimpse of their new Captain.

Between her trips, Yoruichi would visit Soifon. However, she could never get more than a few words out of her. She would always say she had work to do and that she couldn't talk then.

Yoruichi finished her trips to the Shoten a little after evening. A little disturbed by Soifon behavior, Yoruichi decided to wait until she returned to her quarters before she confronted her about it.

"Soi, did I do something wrong?" Yoruichi asked as she entered Soifon's quarters. "You've been acting awfully distant-" As soon as the door was closed, Soifon grabbed her and pulled her into a blistering kiss that Yoruichi happily returned.

"See, was that so hard?" Yoruichi teased.

"We're colleges now." Soifon answered. "We have to maintain a professional decorum."

"But would it have killed you to at least give me the littlest of smiles?" Yoruichi asked. "Just to show that you at least cared that I'm a Captain now."

"I went to your taishu." Soifon replied, taking a seat on the sofa. Yoruichi sat next to her.

"What did you think?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yoruichi bankai is amazing." Soifon answered honestly. "The only thing that I found that was less than perfect was your kata."

"Really?" Yoruichi wasn't surprised. She hadn't wielded a sword for over a century.

"It was beautiful, but that's not how it's supposed to look." Soifon replayed it in her mind. "Your swings were to drawn out. There's a difference between following though and dragging them out."

"Well then, perhaps we can arrange some time when you can help me improve on my swordsmanship." Yoruichi flirted.

"Yes, perhaps." Soifon replied, not tacking in the hint. "So, you start tomorrow?"

"Yep," Yoruichi leaned back on the sofa. "Back to the grind."

"I thought you liked teaching." Soifon remembered her saying something along those lines.

"I like teaching, just not everything else that comes with it." Yoruichi slumped. "I don't even have a lieutenant to delegate to."

"Then that should be the first thing you do." Soifon suggested.

"Yeah, I figured." Yoruichi sighed. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Yeah, you should probably get going." Soifon stood up.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked.

"Your first night back and you're already spending the night in someone else's room. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Soifon eyed her.

"I wouldn't be suspicious if you weren't so afraid of people knowing about us." Yoruichi countered.

"Even if our relationship wasn't so…unique, I still don't want people knowing such intimate details about my life." They had been over this many times before. Relenting, Yoruichi got up.

"So that's how it's going to be now, then?" She walked up to Soifon, their chests touching. "Sneaking around in the shadows, keeping everything secret?"

"Is…is that a problem?" Soifon stammered. When it came to flirting and innuendo, Soifon was easily flustered. When things got serious, however, their positions switched.

"No." Yoruichi half-lied. "The forbidden fruit angle just makes me want you even more." She kissed her.

"Well then, you're just going to have to be patient." Soifon took a step back. "Wait for everything to calm down."

"Fine," Yoruichi frowned. She hadn't really expected anything different, but she had hoped. With one last kiss good-night, Yoruichi left for her new quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

To be perfectly honest, I've been writing this fic just for the next two chapters, so forgive me if this has seemed a bit unfocused up to this point

* * *

The entire Fifth Division was abuzz. The troops were awoken by an announcement from a mysterious woman to assemble in the conference room.

"What's going on?" One man asked another as he entered the large hall. The room was large enough to fit the entire Division when it was at full strength.

"Didn't you hear?" The other man responded. "We have a new Captain."

"Really? Who?" He asked

"I don't know." The other man replied.

"I heard that it's a noble." Another man jumped in, excited.

"They wouldn't waste a noble here." The first man answered.

"I heard she's faster that Soifon-taicho!" A woman spoke up this time.

"That's impossible." The second man shrugged. The whole room fell silent as a dark skinned woman stepped out from the Captains office. Her posture was relaxed.

"Good morning." Yoruichi greeted them with a smile. She was wearing her usual, form-fitting, black jumpsuit. But instead of her orange jacket, she was wearing a haori. "As you can probably guess, I'm you new Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin." There were a few gasp from a few of the older members.

_There so young_, Yoruichi though. _Most of them probably don't even know who I am. And there are so few of them. _With the exception of the Eleventh and the Onmitsukido, whose memberships were above the mean, the average number of members for a Division hovered around the three-hundred mark. There were barely a hundred people in front of her now.

Ukitake had briefed her about the state of the Fifth, but it was still surprising to see. When the central leadership collapsed, the Division became the home of those who couldn't cut it in the other Division. Most of the more experienced members transferred out. With the exception of the handful who were here by choice, the group in front of Yoruichi were the rejects of the Seireitei.

"Quick show of hands; how many of you are aware of who I am?" Yoruichi watched a total of twelve hands go up.

_Good, a clean slate_, Yoruichi smirked.

"For the few of you who do know me, Taicho is the only title you need to say after my name." Yoruichi crossed her arms, her back straitened and her shoulders squared. "Now, let's see what you people are made of."

* * *

"Get up!" Yoruichi shouted at the man who lay in a crumpled heap at her feet. "This isn't break time!" The man drug his bruised covered body to his feet. Yoruichi placed another swift kick square in his abdomen.

"I could have killed you eight –times over while you got up!" Yoruichi scolded the man. A group of five men stet upon her, but before the even saw what had happened, they were all flat on their back. Despite their best efforts, no one was able to land a single blow on her.

She had expected this with hakuda, but their swordsmanship was equally poor. Yoruichi wasn't the best swordsman around, but the demonstrations she saw today were downright pathetic. Less than half of the members of the Fifth had mastered Shikai and even fewer could use it effectively in battle.

_I'm going to have a lot of work to do_, Yoruichi sighed mentally as she sheathed Hyou no Tsume. _Well, at least there is one thing I can look forward to…_

_

* * *

_

Soifon sat at a secluded table at one of the far ends of the mess hall, delicately eating the rice on her plate. She preferred to eat alone as quickly as possible and get back to work. So many of the other Captains drew out their lunch, but Soifon preferred to cut hers short and get on with the day.

"Hey Soi!" Soifon nearly jumped out of her skin as Yoruichi slammed her tray down on the table Soifon was currently seated at and took a seat across from her. Soifon shot her and angry look. "Oh I'm sorry," Yoruichi apologized. "Greetings, Soifon-taicho." Yoruichi mocked.

"Yoruichi," Soifon nodded. A curt greeting. "How do you like being a Captain again?"

"My men are terrible." Yoruichi twirled the noodles on her plate. "Most of them haven't even grasped the most basic concepts of being a Shinigami. I checked their records, and with the exception of like, five people who have family ties to the Fifth, every one there was either in the bottom of their class or kicked out of their other Division."

"Yes," Soifon confirmed. "The Fifth became something of the dumping ground for unwanted or troublesome men after Aizen disgraced it."

"Ukitake told me about the same thing." Yoruichi frowned. "But I didn't expect it to be so bad."

"They need a leader," Soifon blushed faintly, "And I'm glad that it's you." Yoruichi smiled, genuinely touched by the fact that Soifon had dared to let her guard down in public.

"I was thinking about that." Yoruichi smirked mischievously. "I think that a congratulations are in order." Yoruichi ran her foot up Soifon's calf under the table. She fidgeted, trying to keep her composure. "Perhaps, later tonight, you could welcome me back to the Gotie 13 _properly_."

"N..not tonight." Soifon replied as professionally as possible. "I have too much work to do. And besides," Soifon's voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper. "We just…a few days ago."

"And heaven forbid we do it more than once a month, let alone twice in one week!" Yoruichi exclaimed, exasperated.

"Shhh!" Soifon shushed her, very wary of ease droppers.

"Everyone is talking about you," Soifon continued. "People are watching you, trying to catch a glimpse. What would people think if you were spotted leaving my quarters in the early hours of the morning?"

"Well," Yoruichi put a finger to her chin, humoring the question. "Judging by the smile on my face, I'd guess that they would think that I just woke up from a night of passionately love making with the Captain of the Second, who is not in fact a heartless robot as she would like people to believe, and, thoroughly satisfied, that I will now go about my day with focus and determination, not wondering when the next time I will be able to schedule some me-time will be." Yoruichi laughed as Soifon struggled to maintain control of herself.

"What's me time?" Soifon asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"It's that special time when I draw myself a nice, warm bath and spend the evening relaxing in the warm water, reflecting on my day, planning for the next, masturbating…" Yoruichi continued to list off what her me-time entailed.

"What!" Soifon literally squeaked, her face red.

"Masturbating?" Yoruichi asked, knowing which word Soifon had honed in on.

"Shhh!" Soifon looked around. The closes table to them that was occupied was four away and they most likely couldn't be overheard over the din of other conversations. Still, Soifon couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of shame and embarrassment at the change in the course of their conversation. She couldn't understand how someone so submissive in the bedroom was so confident everywhere else.

"What's the matter?" Yoruichi asked.

"What's the matter?" Soifon answered, her voice a whisper again. "That's…disgusting!"

"Come on," Yoruichi nudged her. "You can't tell me that you've never…"

"No! I haven't!" Soifon cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"Well," Yoruichi was slightly taken aback. "That certainly does explain why you were so tense all those years back. Still, I wouldn't have to if _someone_ put out more often."

"I…uh…you…" Soifon stammered, at a loss for words. They returned to her food, Soifon too mortified to speak and Yoruichi thoroughly tickled by how flustered she had just made Soifon, in public, no less. She still couldn't quite understand how someone so confident in the bedroom was so bashful everywhere else.

"Good afternoon Shihoin-taicho," Unohana walked up to the dining women with a smile. "Soifon-taicho."

"Hello, Unohana." Yoruichi greeted.

"Unohana." Soifon nodded, infinitely thankful for both the fact that she ended the awkward silence and that that she hadn't appeared earlier.

"Normally, this duty would fall to the President, but I don't think Yahicru-fukutaicho will mind if I invite you to our next Women's Association meeting."

"The Women's Association?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes. I assumed it wasn't too much of a stretch to ask for your membership, since you have participated in several of our events in the past." Unohana smiled.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Yoruichi replied.

"Excellent. I'm sure Soifon-taicho here will fill you in on the details." She gave them both a short bow before leaving.

"So tell me," Yoruichi turned to Soifon, "What is an organization run by Yachiru like?"

* * *

"Boobies is going to play with us!" Yachiru exclaimed as she hugged Yoruichi's leg briefly before running off to do something else.

"Boobies?" Yoruichi asked Nanao, who she was endlessly amused to find out was only the vice-president of the Shingami Women's Association.

"Yachiru has a habit of giving people nicknames." Nanao clarified. "For instance, I'm Nana and Unohana-taicho is Re-chan."

"I heard about that." Yoruichi remembered Ichigo grumbling one day about being called "Ichii" by some "pink-haired brat." "But why am I Boobies over her?" Yoruichi pointed to Rangiku Matsumoto.

"I know!" Rangiku ran over to the group, eager to greet the new member. "I mean, yours are nothing to shrug at but come on!" Rangiku pointed at her bust as if it were the obvious answer to a question.

"What an appropriate way to greet both a new member of the Women's Association and a new Captain." Nanao sighed. Yoruichi had only rejoined the Gotie 13 a little less than a month ago.

"You're just jealous because you stuff your…" Rangiku was cut off.

"That was one time!" Nanao shouted at the blonde.

"Is it really necessary to make such a racket?" Yoruichi turned around at the sound of Soifon's voice.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Yoruichi smiled. Soifon's face stayed impassive.

"You know what it's like running two Divisions at the same time." Soifon replied, taking a seat at the long table. Yoruichi sat next to her, and Rangiku sat next to Yoruichi. "You're lucky I'm here at all."

"She says that," Rangiku cut in, "but she has never missed a meeting." She grinned slyly. "I think she comes here for all the pretty girls." Under normal circumstances, Rangiku wouldn't have dared to tease Soifon about her sexuality, but there was a rule that all ranks were left at the door at the Women's Association.

"Is that true, Soifon?" Yoruichi teased. She had broken herself of calling her "Soi" in public. "Are you here trolling for ass?" Both women laughed. Soifon just crossed her arms and scowled.

"What is on the agenda today, Nanao-san?" Even Unohana relaxed her speech here.

"In a word, nothing." Even though Yachiru was the President, Nanao always ran the meetings. "Yachiru blew all of our funds for this quarter on candy and toys, as usual, so we can't plan any activities until next quarter."

"I think I like this place." Yoruichi whispered to Soifon.

"This organization started out as a way to make sure that the needs of female Shinigami were being met. Now, it's more or less a social club." Soifon answered. The meeting continued as they whispered.

"I know, that's why I like it." Yoruichi replied. "But why do you keep coming? You aren't the type that's into social clubs." Yoruichi smirked. "Unless Matsumoto is right."

"I'm here for the offhand chance that something important does come up." Soifon shot back, angry that Yoruichi would think such a thing about her.

"And I suppose that calendar you tried to get a naked picture of me for was essential for the advancement and betterment of Shinigami women everywhere?" Yoruichi smiled as Soifon's face reddened. "You know, you could get that picture now if you asked _nicely._" Yoruichi placed a hand of Soifon thigh and rubbed it briefly.

"Hey! Quit flirting you two!" Rangiku shouted from the door way.

"What?" Yoruichi asked, afraid that they had been caught. Not so much for her but for Soifon.

"Just kidding." Rangiku laughed. "We're all going to Byakuya's for a drink. Wanna come?"

"He's okay with it?" Yoruichi asked, dumbfounded.

"He can't say no to what he doesn't know is happening." Rangiku winked. Unbeknownst to Byakuya, the Women's Association had dug an elaborate tunnel network under the Kuchiki estate, granting them access to nearly the entire Kuchiki manor.

Yoruichi looked at Soifon, who only shrugged in response. The two women joined up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Life continued on in a very mundane pattern. Yoruichi fell back into the grind of Captaincy rather easily. Things were a lot easier than she remember, though her memories were of heading two Divisions rather than one. Even without a lieutenant, Yoruichi's workload was less than half of Soifon's.

Despite having fallen into the groove effortlessly, Soifon couldn't help but notice that some changes had taken place in Yoruichi. The most obvious was her physique. Her muscles were now more toned and prominent, though to nearly to Soifon's level. Soifon still actively trained, while the majority of Yoruichi's physical activity came from teaching.

Less noticeable were the changes to her personality. Though Soifon never told Yoruichi, she found the way she acted during her stay at the Shoten a little strange. There, she was rather lazy and, dare Soifon say, girly. With her reentry into military service, the old Yoruichi of over a century before returned. She was still playful and teasing and slacked off on occasion, but the make-up wearing, cleaving showing, girl from her five year stay at the shop was gone. In her stead was a dignified Captain.

Things continued quietly for two years. Then, one day, Yoruichi received the message she knew she would get, but had hope she wouldn't.

"I got a message from my parents today." Yoruichi said as she laid on the sofa in Soifon's quarters. "The Shihoin council wants to see me as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Preposterous is my favorite word.

* * *

The Shihoin estate sat on a sprawling one-hundred acres. In the middle was a huge pagoda that served as the main residence. Surrounding it was a small village of servant's quarters. The grounds were home to a verity of different landscapes, with the immediate surroundings of the pagoda being a well kept garden. The farther one got from the central residence, the more untamed the scenery became, the manicured lawn giving way to forest. Behind the mansion lay a sakura forest that connected the Shihoin estate to the Fon's.

Yoruichi walked up to the main entrance. She was nervous, but that was to be expected when you were seeing your family for the first time in over a century. The few visits she had made to the Shihoin estate since she had returned had been brief and without incident. There was no avoiding confirmation now.

"Yoruichi-dono," The door man bowed as her opened the threshold. "The council has already assembled in the main hall and is waiting for you." Yoruichi nodded wordlessly and made her way there.

The Shihoin council was made up of only five members. They were all the eldest males of the clan. The Shihoin Clan was a gerontocracy. Once a Head reached a certain age, they were succeeded by their heir and entered into governing the clan. The Heads of the family were largely figure heads. It wasn't that they had no power, put the Council has full authority to over-ride any decision that a sitting head makes.

Sitting in the center of the five men was Hachiro Shihoin, Yoruichi's grandfather. He was a gnarled, withered old man whose life has extended far beyond its allotted time. To his right was his son Ichirou's, Yoruichi's father. The romantic notion was that beautiful women took after their mothers, but Yoruichi took after her father. The dark skin and purple hair were all the hall marks of Shihoin men. To Ichirou's right was his brother Jirou. To Hachiro's left were two of Yoruichi's uncles, Kenshin and Masao.

"I was pleased to hear that you would be meeting with us so soon, Yoruichi." Hachiro spoke. Despite his very advanced age, his voice was still full and commanding. "It's high time we return a sense of normalcy to this clan." Yoruichi didn't speak. She learned long ago that you spoke to the Council when you were prompted to.

"I was very happy to hear that you rejoined the Gotie 13." Hachiro looked at a sheet of paper, likely the meeting itinerary. "While I was distressed to lean that _our_ Divisions are still in control of the _Fon_," he nearly spat the word, "Your reinstatement is certainly a step in the right direction."

"With Yamamoto gone, our influence within the Gotie 13 is very limited." Hachiro lamented. "But, with time, Ukitake will learn to listen to our Council and the Second Division and Onmitsukido will once again be the crown jewels of the Shihoin House."

"Speaking of the _Fons,_" Again, he spoke their name with contempt. "We were very distressed to learn that you released them from our service." Yoruichi crossed her arms, bracing herself for a verbal exchange. "However, what is done cannot be undone now. It is no great loss, really. Men like them are easily replaced." Yoruichi raged internally at how dismissive he was towards Soifon's family.

"Now, there is the issue of your marital status." Hachiro shuffled some papers. "Your involvement in the Aizen debacle put you past the normal marrying age, but we abided by the inconvenience due to the extraordinary circumstances. Now that stability has been returned to your life, it is time that we start searching for a suitable husband for you." Hachiro looked up at Yoruichi. "Do you have any opinion on the matter?" While the lowered rungs of the Shihoin societal ladder were completely at their superiors' mercy, Yoruichi had some say in who she married.

"Actually," Yoruichi smirked. She knew this was going to come up, she could feel it in her bones. She could skate around the issue, but that would have just put it off to a later date. Yoruichi decided it was best to confront this now before too many plans were made. "I'm seeing someone right now."

"Really?" Hachiro asked, curious. "Pray tell, who? Perhaps you have saved us some trouble rather than causing it like you normally do." It took all of Yoruichi's self control not to laugh openly at that remark.

"I've been seeing Soifon for a little over ten years now." Soifon smirked as the faces of the council men contorted in shock and confusion.

"What?" Hachiro shouted. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Why are you all so surprised?" Yoruichi asked innocently. "This Clan has been around for quite awhile. I can't possibly be the first gay member."

"Perhaps you are right." Hachiro's voice was constrained with tension. His fists were clenched. "But if there were other deviants such as you, they at least had the sense and decency to keep their perversions a secret!"

"Perversion?" Yoruichi fumed. "I love her and she loves me!" Yoruichi couldn't stand by while these men said such things about her and Soifon.

"Love!" Hachiro laughed. "Ignoring for a moment how preposterous a statement that was, you know full well that love has nothing to do with it. I don't know how the mongrels in the World of the Living that you spent so much time do things, but marriages here are political and economic ventures."

"Maybe it's time for that to change." Yoruichi retorted.

"Even if the rule were different," Hachiro indulged Yoruichi. "What does she have to offer you? The Fons are low nobility. They cannot give us money. They don't have power or influence. She cannot give you children! She's a thug and a whore, hardly marriage material."

"How dare you…!" Yoruichi shot back, a little shriller than she would have liked.

"Yoruichi," Hachiro sighed, shaking his head. "I always feared playing the man would do more harm than good to you. You had so much potential, and we let it roam lose and free for too long. But no longer." Hachiro's posture straightened, his eyes locked with Yoruichi's. "You _will_ marry _who we choose_ for your husband or you _will_ be stripped of your rank and privileges and be written out of the Shihoin records."

Yoruichi didn't respond, she just turned around and left the room.

"Are you sure this is wise, father?" Ichirou asked. "Yoruichi has a very strong will and she cannot be coerced into doing something she does not want to."

"Then she will suffer the consequences." Hachiro answered. "She has roamed unchecked for far too long."

"But what will happen to the Clan?" Ichirou asked. "Makoto and I were unable to conceive another child before she died." His expression saddened.

"We will find a suitable heir somewhere." Hachiro said with confidence.

"And what if we do not?" Ichirou asked.

"Then this will be the final Shihoin generation." Hachiro spoke sadly.

"Perhaps you should rethink your actions." Ichirou pleaded. He didn't want to lose his daughter and only child, again. "There may be some sort of arrangement that we can work out…"

"It is better for this distinguished House to wither away in quite dignity than for it to live on suffering such indignation." Hachiro spoke with crushing finality.

* * *

Soifon sat behind her desk, filling out papers when Yoruichi stormed into her room, collapsing on the couch in a frustrated lump.

"How did it go?" Soifon asked cautiously.

"About how I expected it would." Yoruichi sighed. She recounted the events of the meeting you Soifon.

"Looks like I'm getting disowned again, for real this time." Yoruichi said as Soifon sat next to her on the couch. Soifon had expected Yoruichi to tell her family about them today. Restraint wasn't one of her strong suits.

"Don't say that yet." Soifon replied. "Maybe their right."

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi looked on, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I don't have the most prestigious family heritage. We don't have money, or influence. We can't have a child." Soifon looked down at her hands which were in her laps. "Even if I were a man, I wouldn't be a worthy candidate for your hand."

"Don't talk like that, Soi." Yoruichi hugged herself, rubbing her arms. "It scares me." Soifon stopped taking her medication, on Unohana's order, over a year ago and Yoruichi was very wary of any signs that she may relapse into self-destructive behavior. Soifon squeezed Yoruichi's hand reassuringly.

"I was prepared for this." Yoruichi hugged Soifon closer to her. "I knew going in that this was going to happen. It's not that big of a deal, really. I was stripped of my titles before and I survived. The Gotie 13 provides most everything I need, so money isn't an issue." Yoruichi made a mental list of things she wanted to buy before her funds were cut off. "All I need is you." Soifon smiled at how undeniably corny that line was.

* * *

The proximity of the Fifth and Sixth Barracks made run-in between the respective Captains both inevitable and frequent. Yoruichi leaned over the railing that over looked the court yard where here men were training one day after her confrontation with her family when Byakuya spoke to her.

"Yoruichi." He greeted her in his usual monotone as he passed.

"Changing it up?" Yoruichi asked. He usually referred to her as "Shihoin".

"Your surname is no longer an accurate means of addressing you, so I've been told." Byakuya replied.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked.

"Servants have ears and mouths and friends." Byakuya answered. "News that the Head of the Shihoin House has been disgraced again, this time for being involved with a women, has spread like wildfire." Yoruichi looked at him, stunned. She hadn't expected the whole thing to remain quite forever, but for everything to come out so soon was startling. She didn't mind that everyone knew about her and Soifon now, but she was worried about how Soifon was going to handle the fact that such a personal detail about her life was the Seireitei's hottest piece of gossip.

"I should have known that you would find a new and creative way to spit upon your ancestors." Byakuya continued. Yoruichi's mood changed from surprise to anger.

"Your one to talk." Yoruichi placed her hands on her hips. "Hisana's blood wasn't exactly blue, you know."

"My marriage to Hisana may have gone against Kuchiki law, but it did not go against the laws of nature." Byakuya turned and went on his way, his scarf fluttering in the wind.

Yoruichi mulled over his words and hoped that they weren't a sign of things to come.

* * *

"…and then they fry the dough and after that they salt it." Rangiku explained excitedly.

"That sounds terrible!" Nanao replied, having heard enough about pretzels.

"But it's soooo good." Rangiku raved. "Hey that's what we should do! The SWA should take a trip to the World of the Living and sample all of the native food!" All heads turned to the opening door, where Yoruichi stood.

Yoruichi stood on the doorway awkwardly for a few moments. She had debated on whether or not to go to the months Women's Association meeting, but since Soifon said she was going, Yoruichi decided to as well.

"So," Yoruichi rubbed the back of her head nervously. "No doubt you all have heard about me and Soifon."

"Yeah," Rangiku answered for the group. There was nervous shifting. "Why didn't you tell us?" Yoruichi smiled in relief.

"We didn't know how you people would take it, and Soi's a pretty private person." Yoruichi explained. "She doesn't…"

"You call her Soi?" Rangiku gushed. "That's adorable!" She patted the seat next to her and Yoruichi took it. "Details! We want to know everything about the Seireitei's hottest couple."

"There saying that about us?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah! Fair warning, though; you two have made a lot of men angry. One guy in the Eight, when he heard the news, went berserk and started breaking stuff." Yoruichi proceeded to recount a few choice stories from her relationship with Soifon while the SWA members present. Most looked on in amazement, baffled that Soifon had a soft spot. For Yoruichi, it was cathartic to bring her relationship into the light.

"I'm glad to hear that you two haven't had any major problems since I last heard." Unohana smiled.

"You knew too?" Nanao asked.

"My only complaint is that we don't have enough sex." Yoruichi responded to Unohana. "It's a shame too, because she's really good. I can barely keep up with her. I mean, it's well worth the wait, but still…" Everyone turned around again as Soifon entered the room. Wordlessly, Soifon took the seat next to Yoruichi that Isane had abandoned when she entered.

"I presume that you all have heard about me and Yoruichi?" Soifon eyed the group that was staring at her with a mixture of awe and amazement.

"Yeah," Yoruichi answered. "I was just bragging about your sexual prowess to them."

The smallest of squeaks escaped Soifon's lips as her face turned instantly for its usual creamy color to a deep red. Quickly she buried her face in her arms in the table.

The last month had been like this. With the veil over their relationship removed, Yoruichi no longer felt that it was necessary to hide anything, in spite of her protests.

"That's enough gossip for today." Nanao said, taking her place at the podium.

"It's not gossip if it's true!" Rangiku whined.

"Now, for today's meeting…" Nanao began the meeting and it continued as normal, though Soifon's head remained buried in her arms.

* * *

Omeada nervously knocked on the door to his Captains office. Ever since the news of her involvement with Yoruichi became public, she was more cetaceous than ever.

"What is it?" Soifon opened the door.

"A messenger came and delivered this for you, Taicho." Omeada handed Soifon a scroll. Soifon took it and closed the door. Taking a seat behind her desk, Soifon unraveled the scroll and read it.

_Shaolin Fon, _

_The Fon council would like to meet with you as soon as you are able._

_Huizhong Fon _

Soifon sighed as she refolded the scroll. She knew that this was going to happen sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This will be no suprise to those who read "Family Matters."

* * *

In stark contrast to the Shihoin's, the Fon estate was modest even by the standards of the other lesser noble houses. Not believing in extravagances, the estate consisted of a moderately sized pagoda surrounded by training grounds. Behind the pagoda laid a vast cherry blossom grove that connected the subservient Fon house to the Shihoin estate.

Soifon was greeted at the main entrance not by a servant, for the Fon's had none, but by one of the younger members of the clan. The youth took care of the grounds keeping, along with their training. There was no real leisure time for a Fon until they earned it with a lifetime of military service.

"Soifon-taicho," The young boy bowed low. Rank preceded all other titles in the Fon House. Soifon nodded to the boy and made her way to the meeting room. Unlike the Shihoin's, the Fon meeting room was small and served multiple purposes. Besides being the meeting place of the Clan elders, who held their positions regardless of gender, it was also a ceremonial room used for special occasions.

Soifon took a seat at the central table across from three elder men. In the middle was her father, Huizhong Fon, an older man with a long, gray beard that fell to chest. On either side of him were his brothers, Donghai and Jaingou, both similar in age and appearance.

"You are a busy woman, Soifon-taicho," Huizhong used her rank, for she outranked him. He only reached the rank of third-seat during his tenure in the Onmitsukido. "So we will not keep you long." Soifon nodded, preparing herself for the worst.

"Undoubtedly, you are aware of the rumors that surround you and the former Shihoin head, Yoruichi." Huizhong spoke sternly. "We were ready to dismiss the accusations, until the Shihoin's took such drastic action in disowning Yoruichi." Soifon sighed. Yoruichi didn't seem to upset when she received official word that she was no longer a Shihoin, but Soifon had been. "In light of her ejection from her Clan, we saw it wise to ask you; are these accusations true?"

Soifon took a deep breath and straightened her back.

"Yes, I have been romantically involved with Yoruichi for some twelve years now." Soifon's face reddened slightly. "I…love…her." She stammered. It was the first time she had said that to anyone other than Yoruichi.

"I see," Huizhong stroked his beard contemplatively. "Please excuse us for a moment while we discuss this." Soifon rose from her seat and left the room. Her hands were shaking. Not knowing what to do with herself in the mean time, Soifon decided to wander the Fon grounds.

Soifon didn't know why she was so anxious to hear the Council's decision. As Yoruichi said, her position in the Gotie 13 wasn't threatened and she wasn't at stake to lose much of an inheritance. Soifon was reminded why she was dreaded the Council's verdict as she watched a group of adolescents attack straw men with wooden swords.

It was a matter of honor and pride. Soifon had been raised to respect her family name and to only do that which would bring honor to it. Yoruichi, being as free a thinker as she was, didn't take the notion too seriously. However, the concept of honor or death had been ingrained into her very being. Being expelled for her Clan would be one of the worst fate imaginable. To disgrace her family was unacceptable.

What was worse was that not only would she be disgracing her family name, but she would be disappointing her father as well. After the death of all of his sons, Huizhong put all of his hopes and dreams for the Fon Clan in Soifon. She could still remember the pride in his eyes as he watched her accept her Captain's haori.

"Soifon-taicho!" A young girl shouted from a distance, running up to her. "The Council is ready to see you again." She huffed, catching her breath. Wordlessly, Soifon made her way back to the chamber and took her seat.

"With your relationship with Yoruichi clarified," Huizhong began, "All that is left to discuss is your marital status. You are at the normal age in which a Fon woman usually marries." Fon women usually took a husband young, so that they could produce as many off springs a possible. Soifon bowed her head and sighed heavily.

"Are we correct in assuming that you would continue to pursue your relationship with Yoruichi, regardless of who we decide would be a suitable husband for you?" Huizhong asked. There was no anger or accusation in his voice.

"Yes." Soifon answered solemnly.

"Infidelity is not something we will tolerate." Huizhong replied sternly. Again, it was a matter of honor. "If that is the case, then we shall begin planning for your marriage to Yoruichi at once." Soifon brow furrowed. "Since she no longer has any family ties, a dowry will not be necessary. All that we require is her agreement."

"Wait, what?" Soifon literally did a double-take.

"Is there a problem with this arrangement?" Huizhong asked with the slightest bit of humor in his voice.

"I…I don't understand." Soifon was having trouble verbalizing.

"In a century," Jaingou spoke, "The Fon Clan has gone from a Clan of lowly body-guards and assassins to one of the most respected houses in Rukongai."

"When Yoruichi abandoned her post," Donghai picked up, "You did not hesitate in claiming what was rightfully ours." As with most subservient peoples, the Fon's felt that they did not get their due credit. The Fons felt that Shihoin glory was built on a Fon foundation.

"For the first time, a Fon holds the second most powerful position in the Seireitei." Huizhong spoke with unabashed pride. "And, for the first time, the Fon Clan is free from Shihoin servitude and able to determine its own path, a fact we likely owe to the nature of your relationship with the former head."

"You have outshined all the Fon Heads that came before you. Your efforts have put this House on an unprecedented track. If this continues, the Fon house will likely raise to the ranks of the Great Noble houses in a few generations. All this, while you were battling grave personal demons." Huizhong watched as his daughter hung her head in shame. While she had never informed her family of her various psychological battles, Unohana had taken the liberty, as was the standard procedure when attempted suicides were involved.

"While we do not fully understand, or approve, of your involvement with Yoruichi, it would be most ungracious of us to not abide by this…idiosyncrasy." Huizhong spoke.

Soifon was quite literally stunned. Her mind was unable to wrap itself around the fact that not only had she been given permission to, but that she was being commanded to marry Yoruichi.

"There is one thing we would like to ask of you, in exchange for being permitted to take a bride." Huizhong leaned forward.

"Yes, anything!" Soifon answered eagerly. She didn't know if there was a way she could repay them.

"All we ask is that you find some means to adopt a child, preferably a male" Huizhong smiled. Soifon had always been his favorite child, even before she had outshined her brothers in every measurable way. "Unlike other noble houses, the Fons do not rely on breading to produce high caliber soldiers."

Soifon didn't answerer. She was unable to. She was dismissed and she took her leave, bowing in gratitude. Slowly, as if in a daze, she made her way back to the Seireitei.

* * *

Yoruichi watched her men train diligently. In a few short years, the Fifth turned from the garbage dump of the Seiretie to the place where those with exceptional potential went. Yoruichi had a knack for nurturing unique talents. Yoruichi still didn't have a Lieutenant, but several of the newer recruits were shaping up to be good candidates.

Yoruichi eyed the men, scrutinizing every flaw, when she sensed Soifon presence growing near. Off in the distance, Soifon's small frame grew nearer to her. She was walking slowly and her face was pale.

"Hey," Yoruichi greeted her softly. "How'd it go?"

Soifon didn't answer. Her mind went blank with fear. Seeing Yoruichi made everything real. Suddenly, he mind started racing.

_There's so much to do!_ Soifon's blank expression belied her frantic mind. _How am I going to propose to her?_

"It's okay." Yoruichi comforted her. "It's not the end of the world." Yoruichi took Soifon silence as a sign of the worst. Soifon breathed deeply to calm her nerves and left for her office.

Soifon's behavior continued in what Yoruichi perceived as a morose fashion for almost a week. Then, she started to open up to her again and they started to spend more time together, though not alone, and she was still more distant that usual.

* * *

Yoruichi placed another signature on an injury report, frowning at how easily her men bruised, so to speak. Her head shot up at the sound of knocking.

"Come in." Yoruichi answered tersely. Very timidly, Soifon entered the room. Her hands were fidgeting. "You didn't need to knock." Yoruichi smiled.

"I..uh.." Soifon stammered. "I've been working through the week non-stop and I can take this evening off." Soifon looked around the room. "I was wondering if y…you would like to s..spend it with m…me?"

Yoruichi laughed lightly. It has been a long time since she had seen Soifon act so nervous. The question was why?

"Sure, I'd love to." Yoruichi smiled reassuringly. The tension in Soifon eased noticeably.

"Great!" Soifon breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll see you tonight." Soifon left quickly, leaving Yoruichi to wonder why Soifon was acting like it was their first date.

* * *

Soifon raced around her quarters, tiding the area as she made sure the stir-fry didn't burn. She was a bundle of nerves. She literally jumped at the sound of the shoji being slid open.

"Hey Soi." Yoruichi greeted Soifon with a kiss. "What's for dinner?" Yoruichi asked hungrily.

"S…stir fry." Soifon stammered. Yoruichi bounced back and forth between being amused and deeply disturb by Soifon recent rash of tepidness. "I…I hope you l…like."

"I always love you meals." Yoruichi squeezed her shoulder gently as she took her seat at the table. Soifon brought the pan over and spooned the contents onto her plate. Yoruichi could see that her hands were shaking.

Soifon took her own seat and picked at her food, barely eating any. Yoruichi hungrily devoured her portion and the rest of Soifon's. Yoruichi tried to make conversation, but all she got out of Soifon were inarticulate stammers most of the time.

"You hardly ate any." Yoruichi observed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes!" Soifon answered before the question was finished. "I'm fine. Go relax while I clean up." Shrugging, Yoruichi obliged, stretching herself out on the sofa. Silently, she watched Soifon clear the table. She was moving to and fro rapidly, but she was forgetting and dropping things. The occasional curse followed the sound of a breaking dish. After the dishes were cleaned and the debris was swept up, Soifon stood in front of Yoruichi nervously, rubbing her natural arm.

"What are you doing, sit down!" Yoruichi scooted over and patted the cushion next to her. Shyly, Soifon sat down next to her.

"Yo…Yoruichi," Soifon started, her face almost pure red.

"Yes?" Yoruichi answered.

"I…uh…we…you…me…" Soifon stammered, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Soi, is something wrong?" Yoruichi asked, concerned. "You've been acting strange theses last couple of days.

"Yoruichi," Soifon said again, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"What is it, Soi?" Yoruichi was starting to get a little worried. Soifon opened her mouth again, but she was unable to produce any words. She only took in a few sharp breaths, looking around the room frantically. Yoruichi grabbed one of her hands. It was shaking violently. The contact seemed to have a calming effect.

Reaching into her uniform, Soifon produced a small box covered in blue velvet. She opened the box and showed its contents to Yoruichi. Inside was a silver ring with a single diamond. Soifon had settled on a more modern approach when she realized that the situation rendered most of her cultures traditions moot.

As she watched Yoruichi's eyes widen in surprise, Soifon became consumed with fear.

_What if she says no?_ Soifon though. _We never talked about marriage before. What if she doesn't like the idea of marriage? What if she says no? I don't think I could handle that!_

There was no turning back now. Taking a very deep breath, Soifon steeled herself.

"Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Just because I said that I would prefer no to have anonymous reviews on my fics, doesn't mean you should be discouraged from leaving them. Your input is more important than my ability to respond. I just would like to have that option.

* * *

Yoruichi sat there, breathless, her mind racing.

"How?" Yoruichi asked after a few tense moments of silence.

"When I visited my father," Soifon began, a little disappointed that "yes" hadn't flown out of Yoruichi's mouth. "I first thought that they were going to disown me, like your family did to you." Soifon took a few calming breaths. "Then, they explained to me that I did so much for the clan that they would let me take you as my bride."

"So this is serious?" Yoruichi asked. Soifon nodded.

"Yoruichi, will you marry me?" Soifon asked again, now that the situation had been clarified. Again, Yoruichi was unable to answer. Her mind was pulling in too many directions at once for her to be able to think clearly.

"I'm…sorry, Soi," Yoruichi began hesitantly. "It's just that this is so sudden. You're going to have to give me some time to think about this."

"No, that's okay." Soifon quickly closed the ring box and hide it, as if it offended the other woman. "I understand…" The two women sat there for a few moments in an awkward silence.

"I…I think I should go." Yoruichi pointed over her shoulder at the door with her thumb.

"Oh," Soifon hung her head. "Okay." Her heart jumped in her chest when Yoruichi raised her head by the chin and kissed her.

"I love you," Yoruichi said as she looked into her eyes. "I just need some time to process what just happened." Soifon nodded and Yoruichi left.

As soon as the shoji slid shut, Soifon collapsed into a heap on the couch, emotionally exhausted.

Soifon didn't know what was worse; that Yoruichi hadn't said yes, or that she had to wait for an answer.

* * *

Yoruichi sat behind her desk; pen in hand, staring at a stack of papers. Staring, because her mind couldn't possibly be farther away from her paperwork if she had a lobotomy. Eventually, Yoruichi dropped her pan and gave up pretending that she was working.

It had been two days since Soifon had proposed to her, and two days since they had interacted in a meaningful way. They bumped into each other occasionally, but they never exchanged more than pleasantries.

Yoruichi hated to have left things the way she did, but what she said had been true. This was totally unexpected.

Yoruichi never really thought of herself as the marrying type. It wasn't that she was afraid of commitment, or that she opposed the institution, she just didn't see herself marrying anyone.

Perhaps that was on account of her only reference point when it came to marriage. Since she was little, she had always been betrothed to someone or another. She never had a say. As her grandfather said, it wasn't about love, it was about money.

This had ingrained a small amount of aversion to marriage in Yoruichi. To Yoruichi, getting married represented the loss of the freedom of choice. She understood why others would willingly bind themselves to another, but Yoruichi didn't believe that it was for her.

Even if Yoruichi didn't feel that way about marriage, things would still be complicated.

In the twelve years that she has been with Yoruichi, she had never once dreamed of even entertaining the thought of marrying Soifon. It was a non-issue. It wasn't even a variable to be ignored. That Soifon's family had given her permission to take a bride was something she could not have possibly foreseen.

They both came from staunchly traditional families. While the logic that the Fon house presented made sense, it was still utterly shocking that they would allow such a drastic departure from tradition.

But even when Yoruichi ignored all of that, she was still conflicted on how she should answerer Soifon proposal.

On the one hand, it seemed perfectly natural. Yoruichi loved Soifon. She had no doubts about it. They had been through a lot, most of which would have destroyed lesser couples, and they came out together. Marriage was the logical progression of their relationship. It wasn't like Yoruichi had any intention of leaving her.

In that light, marriage not only made sense, but almost became insignificant. The emotional bond that they had was more binding that the vows anyone could write. Marriage would simply be the outward representation of that bond.

But there was another part of Yoruichi that felt different.

Yoruichi loved Soifon, that was not in dispute. However, part of her felt that she was trapped. Part of Yoruichi felt that she was being pressured into answering affirmatively by Soifon's delicate psychology.

It would be wrong of Yoruichi to agree to marry Soifon because she was afraid of what Soifon might do to herself if she didn't. Soifon hadn't threatened anything, but that possibility was most definitely there. Yoruichi didn't think she could live with herself if Soifon did something drastic because of her. She had already indirectly caused her enough problems.

There therein lies the problem. Was it wrong of Yoruichi to agree to marry the woman she loved and had no intention of leaving just because she was afraid she may harm herself if she didn't?

Yoruichi ran a tired hand over her face and through her hair. There just wasn't a simple answer.

* * *

The last few days, Soifon seemed to be moving in slow motion, and everyone noticed. She was disinterested in what was going on around her. It was obvious that she was preoccupied with something, but no one had the courage to ask her what was bothering her.

Soifon hadn't slept the night she proposed to Yoruichi. She had been afraid that Yoruichi would return any moment with an answer, and she didn't want to be asleep should that happen.

However, as the hours turned to days, Soifon began to worry. Her old insecurities began to resurface.

At first, Soifon was afraid she had scared Yoruichi away. Marriage was the biggest commitment, and they had never discussed it before. There was no need; it had never been a possibility. Soifon didn't know how Yoruichi felt about it. For all she knew, Yoruichi could morally oppose the idea of marrying someone.

By the second day, Soifon began to think it was her. Soifon knew that she wasn't exactly the pick of the litter. She only had one of her arms left and her mental state was less than ideal. Why would a Goddess lower herself by marrying her? It just didn't make any sense.

That train of thought continued to the third day. By then, Soifon regretted every proposing to Yoruichi. It has a presumptions transgression. What made he think that she deserved Yoruichi's hand. Just because she had her parents' permission didn't make her worthy.

Day four brought resignation. Yoruichi hadn't given her an answer yet, so it was obvious she was trying to figure out the best way to break things off. Now, she just wanted this whole embarrassing ordeal to be over with. Hopefully, there would be something left of her life to piece back together after it was shattered, although she couldn't figure out why she would want to. Life you be meaningless if she lost Yoruichi.

* * *

Yoruichi stood outside the shoji of Soifon's quarters. She had entered this room hundreds of times unannounced before, but this time, it seemed appropriate to knock. The only problem was that she was having an extremely difficult time mobilizing her arm.

After ten minutes of staring at the door, Yoruichi finally mustered the courage to knock.

"Come in." Soifon's muffled voiced beckoned. Slowly, Yoruichi slid the shoji to the side and stepped in.

"What can I do for you, Shihoin-taicho." Soifon greeted her autonomously, not looking up from her paperwork. Yoruichi cringed both outwardly and inwardly. Yoruichi stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say. She had rehearsed a speech, but her mind completely blanked when she saw Soifon's sullen face.

"Yes," Yoruichi whispered after about a minute of silence.

"Excuse me?" Soifon asked irritable.

"My answer," Yoruichi began, this time louder and with more confidence. "Is yes." Soifon froze in place, her pen dropped. The words carried a similar feeling of being punched in the chest at full force. The air rushed out of her lungs and her heart felt as if it literally skipped a beat.

"You mean…?" Soifon said with some difficulty. Yoruichi nodded, her pony-tail bouncing. "Are you sure?" Soifon asked is disbelief.

"One week of non-stop thinking sure." Yoruichi smiled. Clumsily, Soifon rose from her seat, knocking a few papers off her desk. Yoruichi laughed lightly as she watched her fumble with the ring box, the violent tremors running though her body.

Soifon walked up to Yoruichi. Her hands shaking, she took the ring out of the box and slipped it over Yoruichi's left and ring finger. To Yoruichi's surprise, the action didn't carry the feeling of finality that she thought it would.

Yoruichi looked at the silver band on her finger, the precious metal and stone gleaming in the sunlight. Then she looked at Soifon, who had the biggest smile she had ever seen. It was the first time that she had ever seen Soifon wholly, unconditionally happy. Yoruichi hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. Soifon returned the gesture hungrily.

"Wait," Soifon said as they broke the kiss. She retreated to her bedroom and returned a few moments later. In her hand was a matching ring. Slowly, she slid it onto her own left hand ring finger.

They embraced and kissed again. Soifon wondered if she could remember another moment when she had been even a quarter as happy as she was now. Yoruichi decided that even if her reasons for saying yes were less than ideal, that smile made everything alright.

* * *

The Fifth Division training ground rang with the clang of clashing swords and the sound of hushed discussion.

"Did you see the new rock on the Captain?" One man asked another in between swings of his sword.

"No, what about it?" The other man replied.

"It looks pretty expensive." The first man said as her gripped his hilt.

"Who cares how much it cost, did you see what finger it was on?" A female member interjected. The two men stopped sparring.

"Does that matter?" The second man asked.

"It on her left hand ring finger. It's an engagement ring!" The woman gushed.

"Wow," The first man replied. "The Captain is getting married."

"To who?" The second man asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Soifon-taicho must have proposed." The woman replied matter-of-factly.

"She can do that?" The second man asked.

"Of course she can." The first man replied. "She's the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitukido!"

"What's that have to do with anything?" The second man asked.

"She the second most powerful person in the Seireitei." The woman answered.

"So she can just do whatever she wants?" The second man scowled. "That not fair. I couldn't propose to you if I wanted to." The second man gestured to the first.

"Why would you propose to me?" The first man looked slightly horrified.

"It's a hypothetical situation." The second man retorted.

"I'm not hypothetically gay for you!" The first man took a step back.

"That's not the point!" The second man shouted.

"That's entirely the point." The first man replied. "Why should it matter that you can't marry me unless you wanted to?"

"Grrr!" The second man growled agitatedly. "It's just not right that she gets to bend the rules just because she has political pull."

"That' true." The woman replied. "Try bringing that up to the person who enforces those rules." The woman smiled proudly as the second man's eyes widened in understanding.

* * *

"I just saw the weirdest thing in my life!" An Onmitsukido officer said as her burst into the armory.

"What was that?" Another officer asked.

"It was Soifon-taicho, she was smiling!" The first officer was trembling. "And not in that sadistic way that she does sometimes when someone gets hurt training. This was a real smile!"

"That's not true!" The second officer accused. "That's impossible!"

"Go see for yourself." The second officer stuck his head out of the door, and sure enough, Soifon was walking down the causeway with an unrestrained smile on her face.

"Holy hell," The second officer took a seat on a bench, clutching his chest. "The world is ending."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Soifon and Yoruichi, nine black butterflies were landing on nine white haoris, relaying the message that Ukitake-sotaicho requested the presence of all the captains for a special meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Only one more full chapter to go.

* * *

The nine remaining Captains of the Gotie 13 filed into the meeting hall. Ukitake took his place in front of the group.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Ukitake greeted them warmly. "As you can probably guess by those absent," he motioned to empty spaces where Soifon and Yoruichi normally stood. "The reason that I have gathered you all here is so we can discuss Yoruichi's impending marriage to Soifon."

All they could do was discuss. As it was noble marriage, none of them had the power to interfere. The only person who really needed to contemplate on the matter was Ukitake, who had to decide whether he was going to recognize the union.

There were two main types of marriages in the Sereitei. The most common were those preformed by the Fourth Division. These carried with them all the legal trappings of marriage and could not be ignored by the Gotie 13.

The second type of marriage was those preformed outside the Gotie 13, such as noble weddings. As nobles had no official authority over the Gotie 13, and vice versa, it was up to the Captain-Commander to decide whether the union would be recognized within the walls of the Sereitei.

The reason Ukitake decided to gather the rest of the Captains was due to the peculiar nature of the marriage in question. It was better to have the voice their opinions in an official setting than to let tempers simmer.

"Hmph." Byakuya scoffed. "I would hardly call the farce that they are planning a wedding."

_That's a great way to start the meeting_, Ukitake sighed as he ran a tired hand over his face. If he had access to a wall, we would have started pounding his head against it.

"There were those who said the same about you and Hisana." Unohana defended.

"I agree with Kuchiki-taicho." Komamura interjected. "This isn't right! This may not even be legal. It certainly isn't natural!"

"I concur," Mayuri spoke. "What is the point of copulation if procreation is not possible? This whole situation is highly…abnormal."

"Great," Renji rolled his eyes. "We're getting a lecture on what's normal from a giant talking dog and a goo man."

"What did you say!" Komamura barked. The only thing keeping him from lunging at Renji, who looked terrified, was Hisagi. It was a largely symbolic gesture, given their relative sizes.

"People, people," Shunsui raised his hands, motioning for everyone to stop. "We live in a dangerous world, where life can be snatched away at any moment. Can't we just be happy that two people found happiness in each other and let them enjoy it?"

"What type of precedent dose this set?" Byakua retorted, unmoved.

"If we allow them to go through with this," Komamura growled. "Then others like _them_ will demand the same privilege."

"There's nothing to allow," Hitsugaya spoke. "The most we can do is tell them that we don't approve. This is a noble affair; we have no authority over it."

"Still, Soifon and Yoruichi seem to respect this institution. If the majority expresses their displeasure, I'm sure they would honor our wishes." Hisagi said calmly.

"What right do we have to interfere?" Unohana asked.

"What right do they have to upset the natural order of things?" Mayuri countered. The discussion degraded quickly from there. The fact that two of their comrades would soon be married to each other was lost under the shouting matches.

"Hehe," Kenpachi laughed. The room fell silent.

"Care to share?" Shunsui asked.

"It's just funny to me how far up your own asses all of your heads are." Kenpachi sneered.

Ukitake realized at that moment that it sometimes takes a madman to put things in perspective. The people arguing over "morality" and "decency" didn't actually care about who they were arguing about. It was just another political proxy battle.

Ukitake also realized at that moment just how much he hated his new job.

* * *

Yoruichi stepped out of the Senkaimon and onto the streets of Karakura. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but she quickly oriented herself and started making her way towards the town's premier candy shop.

It was always a bit surreal, walking the streets of the World of the Living while in spirit form. Most didn't even realize she was there, but a few glanced awkwardly in her direction.

Yoruichi passed a few patrolling Shinigami on her way and retuned their salutes. Even though there hadn't been a major incident in Karakura since the War, the Gotie 13 still hadn't stepped down their presence. They were taking a "better safe than sorry" approach.

Yoruichi turned the corner and spotted Urahara Shoten. Outside, Ururu and Jinta were playing while Tessai swept.

"Yoruichi?" Tessai asked in disbelief as he looked up from his work.

"Hey," Yoruichi waved sheepishly. They exchanged pleasantries for a few moments.

"It's good to see you again." Yoruichi smiled. "Where Kiuske?"

"Urahara is in his workshop." Tessai rested his broom on the wall. "I'll go get him."

"That won't be necessary." Yoruichi smiled devilishly. Silently, Yoruichi crept into the Shoten. Without making a sound, she opened the door to Urahara's workshop. Staring down the dimly lit stare case, she inhaled deeply.

"KIUSKE! GET OUT HERE!" Yoruichi yelled as loudly as she could. Her hail was followed by the sound of breaking glass and falling objects. Then there was a loud bang followed by several shrill screams and the sound of more things being knocked over. Eventually, the commotion died and Urahara emerged from the shadows.

"I don't know whether I should hug you or punch you." Urahara greeted his old friend.

"Why you would want to punch this pretty face?" Yoruichi drew an invisible circle around her head.

"I was in the middle of something very delicate," Urahara held up his right sleeve, which was singed and charred, "And combustible."

"You can just brush that off." Yoruichi patted the fabric, but Urahara screamed and pulled his hand back.

"Watch it! There's burnt skin underneath." Urahara retrieved the first aid kit and rubbed the burn with ointment, wrapping it with gauzes.

"So, what brings you here?" Urahara asked.

"I need a reason to visit you?" Yoruichi sounded hurt.

"You're Miss Big-and-important-Captain now, I can't be too careful." Urahara took a seat at the tea table and poured them some tea. "So, how's life as a Captain again?"

"A lot easier than I remember it." Yoruichi sipped the beverage. "I don't have a lieutenant yet, but things are a lot less stressful when you only have one Division to keep track of."

"I have to say," Urahara leaned back on his hand, but quickly sat back up when he realized he leaned on his newly burnt arm. "I didn't really expect to see you again anytime soon, with work and Soifon and all…"

"Kuiske," Yoruichi chided, "Soi may be my fiancée, but you're my best friend. I'll always make time for you, you know that."

"I know," Urahara fanned himself, "but it's nice to hear every once in a while." Then, Urahara realized what Yoruichi just said. "Wait, fiancée!" Yoruichi smiled and nodded, raising her left hand so he could see the ring.

"Is this the real deal or one of those pretend marriages that gay couples do for symbolic and sentimental value?" Urahara asked.

"It real." Yoruichi explained the situation to Urahara.

"Now I know I should hug you!" Urahara lunged towards her, but stopped mid way. "I can still hug you, right?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Yoruichi asked.

"The last thing I want is a pissed off Soifon after me." Urahara looked around the room, as if she were present.

"Then it will be our secret." Urahara pulled Yoruichi into a vice like hug, picking her up and swinging her around, all the while squealing in delight.

"Honestly, you're such a girl sometimes." Yoruichi said as he put her down.

"I'm just man enough to be in touch with my feminine side." Urahara fanned himself.

"Suuuure." Yoruichi said sarcastically as they both retook their seats.

"Marriage, huh." Urahara said solemnly. "Who'da thunk it?"

"I know." Yoruichi ran her thumb over the metal band, as it to reaffirm that it was real.

"Is there some day that I should set aside or are us commoners not allowed to noble weddings?" Urahara asked.

"It's two months from Thursday." Yoruichi replied. "And of course you're invited."

"Great, wouldn't miss it for the world." As much as it would pain Urahara to see the woman he loved get married to someone that wasn't him, he would be remiss of him to miss his best friend's wedding.

* * *

Soifon walked down the hallway towards the monthly Shinigami Women's Association meeting. It was the first meeting since her and Yoruichi's engagement, so she wasn't quite sure what she should expect. Cautiously, Soifon opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmyGOD!" The wind was knocked out of Soifon's lungs by a crushing hung from a very excited Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Would you put her down?" Nanao scolded.

"Oh, sorry." Rangiku released Soifon, who took a few deep breaths. "I'm sooooo happy for you!" Rangiku smiled, her hands clasped, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Uhh…thanks." Soifon responded awkwardly. She looked around and found that she had beaten Yoruichi to the meeting, for once.

"So, when's the big day?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"August 24." Soifon answered. "And your all invited." As much as Soifon hated to admit it, the Women's assosiaction was the only group of people she would venture to call her friends.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to get away from the work my Captain should be doing." Nanao replied.

"I would be honored to attended." Unohana smiled warmly from her seat.

"So soon!" Rangiku asked. "That's not enough time to plan you a bachelorette party!"

"A what?" Soifon asked intrepidly.

"You know, your last hurrah before you settle down." Matsumoto took a seat. "But how do you throw a bachelorette party for a lesbian?"

"I'd imagine the same way you would for a heterosexual woman." Nanao answered, uninformed on the practice.

"That's what I was thinking at first, but we can't do strippers like normal." Rangiku lamented.

"S…strippers?" Soifon asked, mortified.

"If we got you a girl stripper, you'd be the only one having a good time, the rest of us would have to sit around awkwardly. If we got a guy stripper, we'd be leaving you out. If we got both, then we'd be with the guy while you were with the girl, and a bachelorette party is supposed to be a bonding experience." Rangiku huffed.

"So don't get her a stripper." Nanao replied pragmatically.

"But it's not a bachelorette party without a stripper, or strippers." Rangiku's head snapped to the door, where Yoruichi was entering. Faster than Soifon had ever seen the woman move before, she sprung on the caramel skinned Goddess.

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmyGOD!" Rangiku squealed as Soifon sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"Ya dumb broad!" Kukaku shouted at Yoruichi as she entered the room. "You waited all this time to come and see me?"

"I'm a Captain again, I don't exactly have a ton of free time." Yoruichi half-lied as she took a seat across from her old friend. The truth was that visiting Kukaku was always an ordeal of some sorts.

"So, to what do I owe this honor?" Kukaku laughed as she drank her sake. She didn't offer Yoruichi any. Yoruichi had made her drinking policy very clear with Kukaku after the last time they drank together.

"Well," Yoruichi searched for the words. "I'm getting married pretty soon, and I want you to be there."

"Married!" Kukaku spat out her sake. "To who!"

"Soi, who else do you think?" Yoruichi asked.

"You can do that now?" Kukaku refilled her glass.

"The Fons are making an exception for Soi." Yoruichi explained. "So, will you be there?"

"Ehhh," Kukaku cringed.

"What do you mean ehh?" Yoruichi asked, slightly perturb.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that." Kukaku replied.

"Comfortable with what?" Yoruichi asked, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Seeing two women get married." Kukaku answered matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious?" Yoruichi asked in disbelief. "You joked to _me_ about me being gay before I even had a chance to tell you!" Yoruichi growled, referring to the night that led to Soifon being relieved of her duty for a brief period of time.

"That was different." Kukaku defended.

"How? I wasn't any less gay then!" Yoruichi put her hands on her hips.

"But I didn't have to see it then." Kukaku replied.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yoruichi shock her head. "I went to Kaien's funeral for you and you won't go to my wedding because it makes you uncomfortable?"

"How dare you compare Kaien's death to this!" Kukaku pointed angrily. "That was a completely different situation…"

"Damn right it was different!" Yoruichi cut Kukaku off. "There were people looking for me then_, trying to kill me_, and I still made it there because I knew you needed me." Yoruichi stood up. "You know what? Forget it…." Yoruichi stormed out of the room.

Kukaku sat in silence for a few moments, watching the liquid in the cup that she was holding slosh back and forth as she swirled the tiny cup. Then, she hurled the clay cup as the wall, screaming as she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

My apologies to all those who expected to read the bachelorette party.

* * *

Soifon and Yoruichi entered the Fon estate together. Today was the day. They were greeted by two groups of people; a group of men lead by Soifon's father, Huizhong, and a group of women lead by her mother, Qiuyue.

"Good morning," Huizhong greet his daughter. "We are ready to begin the preparations, please follow me." Huizhong motioned for Soifon to follow him.

"And you will be coming with me." Qiuyue smiled at Yoruichi. Soifon and Yoruichi gave each other one last look before separating.

* * *

Yoruichi sat in a chair in front of a mirror. She was already in her dress; a red Cheongsam, trimmed in gold. Red and gold symbolized good luck in Soifon's culture.

Behind Yoruichi stood Qiuyue, currently fixing Yoruichi's hair, threading ornaments through the lavender locks. Yoruichi could see her in the mirror clearly. Her hair was beginning to lose its color and her skin was no longer taught with youth. Suddenly, she sighed sadly.

"Is something the matter?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's just…" Qiuyue put a pin in her mouth momentarily, then remodeled it and placed it in Yoruichi's hair. "Things so rarely transpire as we except. It was supposed to Soifon in this chair today, not you." Qiuyue almost used her daughter's birth name, but that little girl had long since ceased to exist.

"Are you…upset? Disappointed?" Yoruichi asked, concerned. Qiuyue seemed like a nice woman, and the last thing she wanted was to be perceived as indifferent to her mother-in-laws distress.

"No!" Qiuyue answered quickly. "How could I be? Soifon was such a small, frail child. No one expect much out of her, yet she accomplished more in a quarter of her life than most do in the entirety of theirs." Qiuyue sighed again. "I guess my melancholy stems from the fact that I never really had the chance to be a mother."

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi replied.

"Fon men fight the battles and Fon women maintain the home." Qiuyue began, "The father raises the sons and the mother raises the daughters. It's not unheard of for a Fon woman to enter the service, though. Soifon was my only daughter, and when she decided that she wanted to join the military, I was left with nothing."

"I'm sorry," Yoruichi comforted.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Qiuyue reassured. "The stars guide our lives according to their own plans. Any sorrow that they may have caused me has been made up for by my daughter's success."

"What about me?" Yoruichi turned to the woman. "Am I part of the stars plan?" Yoruichi hadn't expected Soifon's family to believe in astrology.

"We all are," Qiuyue smiled.

"I'm just so suspired by how accepting everyone is of me…of us." Yoruichi relied sheepishly.

"My daughter has had a difficult life, filled with hardship and strife, and so have you." Qiuyue put a reassuring hand on Yoruichi shoulder. "You make each other happy, and that's all a mother could ask for. Though I will admit that it is odd, seeing you wear my mother's bracelets. " Qiuyue laughed.

"Yoruichi!" A bridesmaid poked her head inside the room. "You have a visitor." Yoruichi looked to Qiuyue.

"I'm nearly finished," Qiuyue nodded. Yoruichi stood up and walked to the door. It was her father.

"Dad?" Yoruichi was stunned. She had always had a stronger relationship with her father than with her mother. Unlike her mother, who was cold, distant, and aloof, everything a noble should be, her father was very much grounded. He disliked official titles and abhorred ceremonies. He was more concerned with what was right than what was proper. He was where Yoruichi got most her personality, her mannerism, and ideas.

"Yoruichi," Ichirou breathed. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Yoruichi smiled.

"Do you have a minute?" Ichirou asked. Again, Yoruichi looked to Qiuyue.

"I will leave you two for a few moments." Qiuyue exited the room and they both took a seat.

"So, you're really going through with this?" Ichirou asked.

"It's a little late to back out now," Yoruichi answered, "Even if I wanted to."

"I'm sorry things turned out the way they did." Ichiro apologized. "I know it's a horrible thing to say, but no one expected my father to live this long. He is old fashioned, but things are changing. The War has brought us more direct contact with the World of the Living than ever before. Ideas are being exchanged, and people like my father are threatened by change."

"It's okay, dad." Yoruichi reassured.

"Please, just promise me that you will try to keep in touch." Ichirou pleaded. "I lost you once before, and I don't want to lose you again, especially over something so trivial."

"Okay," Yoruichi answered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay for the ceremony." Ichirou rose from his seat. "It was hard enough getting out of that mansion. They'll get suspicious if I'm gone for too long."

"I understand," Yoruichi sympathized. While incredibly cliché, the phrase "gilded cage," was profoundly appropriate in describing life in one of the Great Noble Houses.

They stood there in for a few awkwardly silent moments before Yoruichi hugged her father.

"I love you." Yoruichi said as her father returned the embrace.

"I love you too," Ichirou kissed his daughter on the fore head. "Now, promise me you'll write occasionally."

"I will." Yoruichi nodded.

"I promise me you won't withhold sex to get your way like most married women do." Ichirou shook his finger chastising.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Yoruichi laughed.

"You are my daughter, after all." Ichiro winked and left the room. Qiuyue entered after him carrying a large crate of bottles and brushes.

"Please sit down," Qiuyue motioned to the chair. "It's time to apply your make-up."

* * *

Preparations were far less arduous for Soifon. As she was playing the role of the groom in the ceremony, all that was required of her was a clean uniform and combed hair. The rest of the time was spent exchanging war stories with the rest of the men.

"Soifon," Huizhong called to his daughter. "My I have a word with you?" Soifon rose from her seat and followed her father out to a balcony.

"I don't have many opportunities to speak candidly," Huizhong began, somewhat awkwardly. "I just want to take this opportunity to tell you just how proud of you your mother and I are, not just as Fons, but as parents."

"I..uhh…" Soifon stammered, unaccustomed to such emotionally displays coming from her parents.

"While I won't pretend that I understand what is happening today, you have certainly earned it." Huizhong smiled.

"T..thank you, father." Soifon replied.

"Come now," Huizhong led Soifon by the shoulder. "It's almost time."

Urahara entered the main hall where the ceremony was being held. He scanned the seats for a familiar face, and was surprised to see a head of tangled hair held in place by bandages. He walked up to the fiery tempered Kukaku Shiba. Her arms were crossed, her right ankle on her left knee, her left leg bouncing impatiently.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Urahara greeted Kukaku as he sat down next to her.

"Bitch gilt tripped me." Kukaku grunted. "What's your story? You gunna pull one of those dramatic 'I object!' moments and try and steal the girl?"

"Nope, I'm just here because she asked me to be." Urahara looked on in shock as Kukaku proceeded to extract a flask from between her breasts.

"What?" Kukaku read Urahara's confused look. "I didn't know if they'd let me in with it, and I'm going to need as much as I can get to get myself threw this."

"You and me both," Urahara said sympathetically. "Mind if I partake in you cleavage liquor?" Wiping her mouth, Kukaku handed him the flask.

"Good afternoon Urahara-san." Unohana seeming appeared next to Urahara, "And Shiba-san."

"Hello, Unohana." Urahara greeted the Captain. Kukaku said nothing, as her lips were currently wrapped around the mouth of the flask. Suddenly, the crowed fell silent as Soifon and Yoruichi entered the hall.

* * *

_Fate is indeed a cruel mistress_, Urahara though sadly as he watched Yoruichi, beautiful as ever, walk up towards the clan elder with Soifon.

Born the son of lowly servants to the Shihoins, very little was expected of Urahara in his youth. When Yoruichi's father approached his parents about their children being playmates, his family eagerly accepted. Urahara still remembered Ichirou arguing with his wife about it.

"They're the same age!" Ichiro shouted at his stubborn wife. "It will be good for her to spend some time with kids her own age who aren't afraid of a little dirt and sun!"

Yoruichi's mother eventually relented, and they became fast friends. Rarely a day went by without them causing some kind of ruckus. Urahara also endeared himself to Yoruichi's father, becoming almost an adopted son of sorts. He was so well liked that Ichirou ended up taking care of his parents when they became too old to work.

When Yoruichi started to train for her obligatory military service, Urahara started to as well. Anything to spend more time with her. They both got into the Gotie 13, and into the same division, no less, though Yoruichi was his superior.

It was in this position of power that Yoruichi displayed her most amazing characteristic; humility. Their friendship didn't suffer due to rank. In fact, Yoruichi used her rank to help her friend, getting him his own Captaincy.

As they continued to live, dealing with hardships together, Urahara realized that he had fallen in love with Yoruichi. Why shouldn't he? She was ridiculously beautiful, terrifyingly powerful, and devilishly smart.

There were a number of reasons why he never acted on his feelings. Getting involved with a commoner would only complicate her life, and he didn't want to cause her problems. But the biggest reason was pride.

It didn't take a genius to realize that Urahara had a big ego. It was one of his trademarks. He had seen men following after Yoruichi, drooling like dogs in heat. He didn't want to be like them. He wanted her to come to him.

When they were exiled, Urahara had though he had finally won. They were alone together, for the most part, so it seemed only natural that they would seek comfort in one another.

Except that they didn't. Shortly after they arrived in the World of the living, Yoruichi disappeared, only showing up for a few days every few years. It was jarring, but Urahara still held onto the fool's hope that they would end up together in the end. It was only a small step from friend to lover.

And then Yoruichi made that small step with Soifon. Urahara was stunned, to say the least. To protect his fragile ego, he had constructed this persona around Yoruichi; that she was untamable. But that image was now thoroughly shattered. It made him realize that not only did he not have a chance with her, but that he had never even been considered.

Urahara was a gentleman, however. Unlike some other jealous suitors, he was not going to try and sabotage them in an attempt to win Yoruichi over. Soifon had won, fair and square.

But, as Urahara watched Soifon and Yoruichi kneel before the clan elder, taking a vow to remain loyal and faithful to Soifon for the rest of eternity, his scientific mind couldn't help but dwell in the hypothetical.

What if he had acted?

* * *

_The heart wants what the heart wants_, Unohana was reminded of a phrase she had heard one of her subordinates say after a visit to the human world some years ago. It was appropriate for the scene she was watching.

There was no denying that they loved each other. She had watched them interact countless times. It was in their voice, their countenance, and their eyes. However, as Unohana watched Soifon and Yoruichi swear their lives to each other, she couldn't help but revisit the question that she had never put to words, but has plagued her none the less.

Is this healthy?

That wasn't to say that Yoruichi wasn't a good woman. Unohana was genuinely happy that Yoruichi returned Soifon's feelings.

But Yoruichi was the center of Soifon's self destructive spiral. She was the reason she closed herself of from the rest of the world, the reason why she harmed herself, the reason for so many things. While Soifon had made tremendous personal strides, Unohana still had her doubts at whether marrying your obsession, literally, was a healthy course of action.

But Unohana's hands were tied. As her physician, she was privy to things that had to remain private, and there was no way to confront the matter without bringing those secrets into light.

Sighing in resignation, Unohana prayed for the best for them.

* * *

_Shit_, Kukaku though as she held her flask up to her ear and shook it, _I'm almost out_.

* * *

The elder closed his book with a smile. It was over. There were no "I do's", no objections, and no kisses. The elder read the rights, and it was over. It was a very subdued event.

Soifon and Yoruichi rose to their feet. With the ceremony over, the crowd disbursed. Some headed straight for the feast, but most formed a line to pay their respect to the newlyweds.

"Congratulations you two." Urahara smiled at the couple.

"Thanks, Kiuske." Yoruichi smiled at her old friend.

"Congratulations, happy years, blah blah blah," Kukaku said dismissively to the newlyweds.

"You decided to come?" Yoruichi was shocked.

"Well, I figured I owed you." Kukaku shifter he weight awkwardly. "Where's the booze?"

"There's a feat in the dining hall." Soifon pointed.

"Great, I'm going to go get hammered so I don't remember any of this." Kukaku ran off.

"Keep an eye on her," Yoruichi looked at Urahara and then to the line forming behind him. "I'm…we're going to be here for a while and I don't want her breaking anything."

"Can do." Urahara followed after Kukaku.

"I bring you many wishes of good fortune and prosperity form of comrades." Unohana lied. All told, there were probably only eleven people in the entire Serietie who actually wanted this marriage to succeed.

"Thank you, Retsu." Soifon gave her a slight bow.

"I also bring you a message for Ukitake-sotaicho." Both of them perked up. "He wanted me to inform you that he regretted not being able to attend the ceremony and that he decided to recognize your marriage."

Soifon looked to Yoruichi, who looked equally stunned. It was a risky move, politically, but one that they were grateful for.

"He also wanted you two to know that he has arranged for you two to have the next month off, as a honeymoon of sorts." Soifon's eyes widened in surprised, while Yoruichi's widened in excitement. "You a free to spend it however you will." Unohana left them, and Huizhong came to them.

"Congratulations." Huizhong was having trouble deciding on how to feel.

"Thank you, father." Soifon bowed.

"So, have you started making any plans for adoption yet?" Huizhong asked hopefully.

"Adoption?" Yoruichi asked Soifon."

"I…uhh…we just got married, we're going to need some time to settle down first!"Soifon answered quickly.

"I understand," Huizhong relented," But please, do don't drag your feet on the matter." He left for the feast. Yoruichi looked to Soifon guessingly, but Soifon averted her gaze, blushing.

* * *

It was well after dark before the festivities were finished. Soifon and Yoruichi currently stood in front of the door to Soifon's quarters, Yoruichi still wearing her wedding dress.

"So, are you going to carry me over the threshold?" Yoruichi asked her wife. Yoruichi had decided to move in with Soifon. Her quarters were larger and it was easier, since Soifon ad to run two Divisions. Yoruichi was going to maintain her old quarters as her office.

"Uhhh…sure." Soifon answered, in somewhat of a daze. Slowly, Soifon picked Yoruichi up, in literally bridal style, and slid the shoji open. Closing it behind her, she walked over to the love seat and sat down with Yoruichi in her lap. Yoruichi grabbed one of Soifon's hands, the metal rings tapped together lightly. Though it wasn't part of the ceremony, they had replaced their engagement rings with wedding bands.

"Yoruichi Fon," Yoruichi said thoughtfully after a while.

"It doesn't sound right." Soifon frowned.

"I think I can get used to it." Yoruichi kissed Soifon lightly.

It's a strange thing when someone achieves their ultimate goal. Soifon had strove for Yoruichi's heart, a prize she though a hopeless cause, and now she had it, and more. What does one do when there are no goals left?

"Come on," Yoruichi stood, grabbed Soifon's hands, and began to lead her back to their bedroom. "It's time you made a woman out of your blushing bride."

_I guess that's as good a place to star as any_, Soifon though as the door closed behind her.


	9. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Soifon walked out to the kitchen. On the counter was a sheet of cookies, freshly baked. Yoruichi had insisted that Soifon bake them.

Taking a spatula, Soifon loosed the morsels from the metal sheet so that they could easily be removed. Then she took one for herself and began to eat it. She had been skeptical at first, but the cookies turned out to be quite good.

As she ate the cookie, Soifon felt a small tug on her pant leg. Zihao was trying to get her attention.

Zihao was their adopted son. His parents were killed by Hollows on one of the outer districts of Rukongai when he was still an infant. Yoruichi and Soifon had adopted him a short time after. He had just started walking.

Soifon reached for another cookie, but then changed her mind. Bending down, Soifon picked up her son and raised him to the counter. Slowly, as if contemplating on the matter, he chose his own cookie. Soifon turned him around so that he rested on her forearm. She watched as he ate the cookie with a triumphant smile.

"You two are just too cute sometimes." Yoruichi smiled as she leaded against the doorframe. Upon seeing Yoruichi, Zihao began to whine and reach for her.

"Come here, Zi." Yoruichi had a habit of shortening her son's name, like she did with Soifon. Soifon handed the toddler to her wife.

Of the two of them, Zihao seemed to prefer Yoruichi over Soifon. Soifon understood why. She was the softer parent to be held by, for obvious reasons. Yoruichi also didn't get embarrassed and flustered when play the games that brought children endless amusement, like Soifon did.

But Soifon had her place. Whenever Zihao wanted to "do" something, like choose his own cookie, he went to Soifon. She was more accommodating of his attempts at independence.

Soifon was surprised at how easy they had both fell into parenting. Yoruichi had finally chosen a lieutenant, so she was home often. Soifon wasn't home as often, but now that Omeada all but ran the Second Division by himself, she also had more time to spend with her family.

_Family_, Soifon repeated the word in her mind over and over again as she watched Yoruichi bounce Zihao in her arms as he giggled uncontrollably. _I have a family…_

_

* * *

_

There you have it, folks. The trilogy is complete. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me since the beginning. Before you ask; no, I will not be continuing this story ark. Best to let it end now before it gets run into the ground.

For now, I'm going to focus my efforts on _The Good Times are Killing Me_ and the occasional one-shot.


End file.
